Related application Ser. No. 255,650 is concerned with a method and apparatus for removing the cement mantle used to secure a prosthetic appliance within a bone cavity and, more particularly, is concerned with a technique wherein a new mass of cement is adhered in place within the mantle and a pulling tool is then employed to remove the mass and mantle as a unit. Continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 467,742 is concerned with an improvement wherein the cement mantle and newly injected mass of cement are removed in increments to avoid the severe stresses which are sometimes encountered in removing the cement mantle and newly injected mass of cement as a single unit.
The present invention is concerned with a variation of the incremental or segmental mantle removing technique of continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 467,742 and, more particularly, is concerned with a simplified and foolproof apparatus and method for carrying out that technique. In its more particular aspects, the invention is concerned with a kit of components provided to carry out the technique and an improved method which results from the employment of the kit